You Promised
by spazzgirl
Summary: “You promised,” she cried, “You promised you wouldn’t leave me and yet you did.” NaruSaku. One-shot. Lime. Tragic/Hurt/Comfort/Drama


**You Promised**

**Yes another one-shot I made up during school, man who knew that school can make you come up with great ideas. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine so back off**

**Summary: **"You promised," she cried, "You promised you wouldn't leave me and yet you did." She broke down on her knees, one the fresh dug grave, and on the tombstone it read "Here lays Naruto Namikaze, a man who could change people and brought hope into their souls."

**This is something new for me to do, so uh yeah. I don't know you guys might want to hear some sad song or something.**

**Anyways this is Tragic/Hurt/Comfort/Drama so prepare for your heart to clench and prepare for the upcoming tears that is if it will give you some.**

**Naruto and the gang are 18-years-old**

**Key terms**

_Italics: Flashback and thoughts_

Regular font: Present and human speech

**Well enjoy**

* * *

Sakura happily cuddled beside her lover's side, she happily sighed as she felt Naruto's warm arm wrap around her small frame. She looked up and noticed something wrong, something was troubling and she wanted to know.

"Naruto," she called out, he gave her no response, "Naruto." She saw his head turn and look at the window; she sat up, "Naruto, what's wrong."

He didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to see the look on her face when he told her, that he was going to fight Pein. He didn't want to see the torn look on her face, to see her tears fall, but he had to tell her, he had no choice.

"Sakura," she saw him sit up and saw something in his eyes, he was afraid of something, afraid to tell her something. "Sakura I have something to tell you."

"What is it," she asked, she heard the bed sheet ruffle as he shifted a bit, "Naruto."

He closed his eyes and then opened them once he took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk to you about my mission tomorrow."

She looked at him closely, "What about it."

He hesitated but decided to tell her, "It's about," he couldn't find the right words to say."

"It's about what Naruto?"

His lip words but no words could come out; there was a knot in his throat.

"What is it Naruto," she nearly screamed.

"ABOUT ME FIGHTING AGAINST PEIN," he shouted, he quickly got up, put on his boxers and headed to the bathroom. He quickly shut the door and locked it; both of his hands were placed against the sink, his chest heaving heavily, his hair brushed against his face as he looked at the sink. "I should've have not told her," he whispered softly, he in anger, he banged the sink, "Damn it, I SHOULD'VE HAVE NOT TOLD HER," he yelled out loud.

Sakura broke down in tears after what Naruto had told her, she heard him scream in anger. She gripped the bed sheets as her body shook, did he not care for her anymore if he was willing to take such a difficult mission, the one mission that could and would end his life. She buried her face in her hands, Naruto got out of the bathroom, and his face looked dead. His heart clenched as he saw the women he loved the most cry, his own tears were falling down. He walked to her side of the bed and sat down; he immediately opened his arms as her body threw herself into them. They cried in each other's arms, both held each other close to one another, Sakura didn't want him to go, but he had no choice, it was the only way for him to secure a safe future for his family.

"Promise me," she said through her tears, "Promise that you'll come back," she spoke as she looked into his ears.

He gently brushed a tear away, "I promise," he buried his face into her hair, taking in her sweet scent, "I promise."

The two ended the night, crying even more in each other's arms. Sakura woke up from the sound of drawers closing, she sat up and saw Naruto in the standard ANBU uniform, she frowned, he was going to fight the last of the Akastuki, and unlike him, did not know what would be the result of their fight. Naruto turned around and saw the look on her face, he slowly walk towards her and caressed her face.

"Sakura," he softly called her name.

She looked down, "I know, you have no choice."

He lifted her chin, "I promise that I'll come back."

"And if you don't," her voice was about to break as tears were building up.

"Then you can hate me," her eyes widened at what he said.

"Naruto," the blond brought her into a hug.

"You know I don't want to do this, but I have no choice," she nodded against his neck, the two parted as Naruto took the necklace he got from Tsunade when he was thirteen, he then put it around Sakura's neck. "I want you two have it, for a reminder that I'm always here for you."

The two walked silently to the gates, there stood Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi, Yamato, Shino, and Sai. Once Naruto joined them he looked at Sakura, he knew that she was sad, he walked to her. The two kissed each other, to which could be their last one; they took a moment to memorize each other's appearance, but mostly their eyes, even though they had already.

"I love," he whispered to her.

He then walked past the group and they followed, this was the last time that Sakura would see her lover.

**Timeskip 3 weeks**

Sakura was walking all around the hospital, healing the injured and doing surgeries, after she finished her task, she sat down and relaxed. Her eyes snapped opened as she heard something crack, she looked at the necklace Naruto had given her, she looked at it closely, and there was a small crack, an omen. Sakura quickly got up and ran out of the hospital, she saw Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Tenten welcoming back the team, they sensed her presence and the girls moved back a bit. Sakura walked towards the team, they didn't look at her, her eyes widened, where was Naruto?

"Naruto, did he come back," they didn't answer, "Did he come back?" Still no answer, "DID HE COME BACK, ANSWER ME DAMN IT," Sakura shouted, she saw Kakashi walking up to her.

"I'm sorry Sakura," the silver jonin handed her a black cloth with the Konoha symbol.

Her eyes widened, the crack in the necklace, his head band ripped on the edges, it was all clear to her now.

_He was dead._

"No," she whispered, "No," Sakura shook her head in disbelief, "No, it can't be, he promised."

"What's going on," Tsunade asked, she saw Sakura crying on the ground, the Hokage hugged the girl she thought of a daughter.

"No, he promised shishou," Sakura cried out. "He promised he'd come back."

"I know," Tsunade whispered, "I know."

**Timeskip 2 weeks**

The cloud became dark as the rain poured down, Sakura's appearance looked dead, and she still couldn't believe he was dead.

"You promised," she cried, "You promised you wouldn't leave me and yet you did." She broke down on her knees, one the fresh dug grave, and on the tombstone it read "Here lays Naruto Namikaze, a man who could change people and brought hope into their souls."

She wrapped her arms around herself, not caring if she would get sick or not, she lost the one man she truly ever loved. The tears flooded and so did the memories.

"_Oh Naruto," Sakura giggled as she wiped the ice cream off of Naruto's face._

"_Sorry," he apologized._

"_Naruto I swear, if you keep getting injured, then I'm going to have to tell Tsunade to not let you be a shinobi anymore," Sakura teased as she healed his wounds._

"_Sakura, that's not nice," the blond whined._

_Their ragged moans filled the air, as it became heated with the passion and warmth their joined bodies danced in perfect harmony. Naruto nearly fell on Sakura but managed to catch himself, he gently brushed a strand of pink hair away from Sakura's face._

"_Sakura," he whispered softly._

"_Yes," she smiled causing him to smile back._

"_Marry me someday?"_

_She was shocked a bit but then smiled happily at him, "Yes, I'll marry you someday."_

All their dreams were destroyed because of his death, marriage and growing old together, all of Sakura's hope had died.

A shadowy figure stood on a tree branch; saddened black eyes watched as his ex-team mate cry her heart out. The figure looked up in the sky, "Naruto, my brother, I'm sorry." Sasuke now regretted for not coming back to the village, and now the man he thought of a brother was gone, Sasuke then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sakura," a voice called out.

She looked up; Kakashi saw how upset he was, "Kakashi-sensei."

"This is the same way that my old team mate Rin had felt when Obito had died," Sakura looked back at the grave and remembered when Kakashi had told her, Naruto, and Sai about his old team mates.

"_I promise that I'll come back."_

"_And if you don't," her voice was about to break as tears were building up._

"_Then you can hate me," her eyes widened at what he said._

She couldn't hate him, she couldn't hate the man she loved with all her heart, it was impossible. "I could never hate him Kakashi-sensei."

"I know Sakura," the silver haired jonin walked his student back to the Namikaze estate.

**Timeskip 1 week**

Just as when Sakura quickly finished healing an injured genin, her stomach churned, she quickly ran to the hospital women's restroom. Sakura opened the door of an empty stall and quickly threw up. Thoughts ran through her head, she always ate less and drank more water; she started to move slower, could it be? Sakura quickly to the staff room, she ran to the calendar and looked at it, the last day when she and Naruto made love, up to now, her eyes widened. She brought her hands to her stomach, and felt something.

"Sakura," Tsunade called to the young lady.

Sakura looked back at Tsunade, "Shishou, I think I'm pregnant."

The Hokage smiled and hugged Sakura, the rosette cried, but this time tears of happiness. She knew that not all of her dreams were destroyed, but the one dream that came back was, that she was going to give birth to Naruto's child.

_Sometimes when we think that all we hold dear is gone._

_Something so small and yet so insignificant can give a tiny flicker of light._

_And that tiny flicker of light is what we call, hope._

**END**

* * *

**Gosh this was horrible, sorry guys I was trying something new, and I'm sorry that it came out bad. That little thing was something I made up. **

**Update: I want to thank Starfire99 for correcting me on the month thing, so I changed the month into weeks.**


End file.
